Mystery
by Tinkabelle1011
Summary: It was a moonless night and Kitten had no idea that her best friend Zero was going to become something more


Mystery

It was a moonless night, the chilling wind nips at my ears from the open window. I shiver and get off my bed to close the window and come face to face with a dark figure. I take a step back and draw my hidden blade,

"Who are you and what do you want? Speak"

The figure climbs through the window, wearing a hooded cloak, covering their face, but I could tell they are male from his stance.

"Come no closer,"

i say as i raise my blade ready to pounce.

"I am not a threat to you please put the blade down"

his voice was like a flowing river, steady yet soothing. I lower my blade slightly, but i keep it ready.

"If you are not here to hurt me then, why not use my door? and why do you hide your face?"

he shakes his hand and sighs, slowly dropping his hood revealing his face.

"Yesh kitten, i guess i can foll even your nose with this scent cover".

As his hood drops i can see his short silver hair and his moon colored eyes. I drop my blade and clench my fist, i walk over to him and without warning, I punch him in the gut, winding him. I stop back as he falls to his knees in pain, panting.

"What the hell was that for?!"

I look at him pissed,

"you scared me half to death you arse, so you deserved that Zero".

Zero looks up at me, his face full of rage and lunges at me. We fall to the ground as he pins my hands and legs down.

"Whoa, hey now get off me Zero this isn't funny".

I begin to panic as i see a hint of lust shift into his eyes. Zero tightens his grip on my wrists as i struggle to get free, but i can't seem to over power him. ~_What has gotten into him, this is starting to scare me~ _I loss all train of thought as his soft lips envelop mine. Without warning his silky tongue pushes through my lips, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout my whole body. I fight against him still, trying to turn my face away, but he just locks our lips tighter together making it impossible to escape. Zero pulls back to catch his breath briefly, and whispers into my ear,

"Stop fighting it, i'll make you succumb to me, one way or another".

His voice gently, but still controlling. Zero forces my arms above my head, holding my wrists in one of his hands. My eyes go wide as his now free hand travels down my chest and wraps my tail around his hand.

"Stop it"

I demand, blushing a bright pink as he moves his fingers through my tail fur. he grins,

"No, and you can't stop me hahaha".

Faster than my eyes can follow, Zero clips a collar around my neck. Slowly getting off me, he pulls on the leash connected to the collar, causing me to fall onto my hands and knees.

"Is this some sick joke? Let me go Zero".

I grab the leash and pull on it trying to break free, but he yanks on the leash making me fall again.

"I did say one way or another now didn't i" he grabs my chin "Kitten".

I pull away from his grasp.

"You're sick, let me go"

I hiss as his hand comes towards me, i go to bite it but just before my teeth can connect, Zero moves his hand away and suddenly grabs my hair. He lifts me up and onto my feet, pulling me against his body.

"Oh come on, stop fighting it Kitten, you're enjoying this" he flicks my collar "just admit it".

I push away from him and pull on the least, but a small voice is telling me to give into him. I shake my head trying to clear my mind _~ no no I won't give in I..~ _I look up and he is gone.

"What the, where did you go?!"

I look around panicking, out of no where he throws me down onto the bed. I look up at him, as his hand runs slowly down my chest. I push him away, but he wraps the leash around his hand, yanking me up and into a sitting position. I look away blushing,

"Mmm you're slowly giving in, that's good"

he snickers and in one motion rips my shirt open, sending all the buttons across the room. I look up at him in shock and turns a deep red as his hand slowly glides over one of my bare breasts. I keep my lips sealed, trying not to make any sound, as his gently traces down my stomach and hooks his fingers into my pants waist band.

"No, no no" I kick out and get away from him "Stop it".

He pushes me back down, and climbs on top of me, pinning my legs down with his. I feel him pulling on the leash as he ties it to the bed frame, freeing both of his hands. I try to sit up but the leash stops me, he grins slowly moving his hands once again down to my pants and rips them off, taking my underwear with them. I curl up into a ball trying to cover myself.

"Now this is not fair Kitten, I didn't want to do this the hard way but you leave me no choice".

He leans down over the edge of the bed, and i hear the sound of metal hitting metal as he sits back up. Leaning towards me, he pulls my legs from underneath me and pins them under his. I fight to get free but still fails. He turns, i feel something cold click around my ankles and i realize he just cuffed my legs open to the bed frame.

"Stop this now Zero!" i yell, but suddenly his hand covers my mouth and he cuffs my wrists to the bed frame.

"Shh quiet now, things are about to get fun" he smirks.

I stare at him eyes full of fear, and he gently brushes his hand across my cheek trying to relax me.

"Relax Kitten, leave the rest to me" he winks "I know what i'm doing".

My jaw drops in shock as I connect one and one together. He leans forward and slowly kisses down my chest. lightly sucking on my breasts, running his silky tongue across the nipple, turning them hard. Fighting against my better judgement i let out a softly moan, slowly giving into my pleasure.

"That's it just let go"

His hand travels further down my stomach and runs over my upper thigh, ever so lightly his fingertips brush over my pussy making my back arch as an electric current runs through my body. He smiles as he knows i'm under his control now, and slowly pushes one of his finger's into my now wet pussy. My body jolts from the sudden violation, and it hurt, i have never been touched like this.

"Stop Zero please it hurts, it hurts".

i begin to whimper but he doesn't stop, he just increases the force that his finger enters my pussy, slowly working me open. Just as his finger starts to feel good, without warning he plunges a second finger into my pussy, stretching me. I scream out in pain but he just over's my mouth and continues.


End file.
